Elliot Stabler, Jr.
Kathy Stabler Maureen Stabler Kathleen Stabler Dickie Stabler Elizabeth Stabler Bernadette Stabler Joseph Stabler |playedby = |first = "Paternity" |last = "Pop" }} Elliot "Eli" Stabler, Jr. (born November 17, 2007) is the youngest child of Detective Elliot Stabler and Kathy Stabler. His siblings are Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth, and Dickie. Although the episode originally aired on November 27, 2007, according to the banner dates the last date was November 16th and it was mentioned that the next day (17) would be Kathy's OB-GYN check up appointment which she made to and then was in a car accident. After a car accident, she gave birth. Biography Before birth There was a case in which all the children in a family were murdered by a parent ( : "Annihilated"). Elliot went home to check on his family and his wife invited him to stay with her. Elliot Jr. was conceived that night. During the trial of Darius Parker, Kathy told her husband that she was pregnant. ( : "Screwed") With a baby on the way, Kathy wanted him to come home. Midway through the pregnancy, Kathy was held hostage at knife-point in her home, calling Elliot who rushed over to get her safely out of the house. Near the end of the pregnancy, Elliot was seriously injured which caused him temporarily blindness; although it was scary enough about a baby arriving by the next month, it was terrifying for Elliot by the thought that he wouldn't have been able to see the child. ( : "Blinded") Elliot and Kathy did not know about the sex of the baby, wanting to be surprised although Kathy thought she was having a girl while Elliot wanted a boy. Early life Elliot's birth was a close call. During his mother's pregnancy she was injured in a car accident. Detective Olivia Benson and a team of firefighters managed to get Kathy out of the car and into an ambulance, where she gave birth to Elliot, nicknamed Eli. Elliot was not present at the birth but was notified about the accident and quickly rushed over to the hospital to be with his wife. When Elliot came in, Kathy told him that they had a boy where father and son shared a loving touching moment when Elliot greeted the little man into the world and introduced himself as his Daddy. Eli was not an easy baby, as he had colic and despite his unplanned start, Elliot and Kathy loved their youngest son very much. ( : "Closet", "Authority") Kathy attempted to leave Elliot again when he went undercover without telling her, taking Eli with her but was stopped by Olivia who comforted her, promising that she'll have Elliot contact her. Elliot got shot twice and when he did return home after the case was done, Elliot stopped Kathy from getting up to get a crying Eli insisting that he'll take care of him. His change of heart was due to an undercover officer who lost his family telling him his story. At one point, Elliot was concerned for his little boy when some parents don't vaccinate their children to prevent from getting diseases. When Cragen told Elliot that his son was missing, Elliot instantly thought of Eli, but it turned out to be Dickie. In 2011, Elliot told Olivia that he has to take an hour off during lunch to meet with a preschool for Eli to start in the upcoming fall. Over the summer, Elliot retired after being on administrative leave for a shooting on a young girl. After being cleared, Elliot choose to retire and put in his papers. Notes * Although Eli was in the same episode as Kathleen, he never shared a scene with her ( : "Swing", Season 10) other than Kathy being pregnant with him while Kathleen protested about her community service assignment. ( : "Alternate", Season 9) The only sibling Eli shared the same screen with was Dickie. ( : "Turmoil", Season 11) Maureen and Elizabeth never shared a scene with their little brother. * From Season 9's "Inconceivable" until Season 13's "Personal Fouls", Elliot had a picture of him and baby Eli on his desk until Olivia packed up his belongings after he retired. * In 2020, he would be 13 years old. Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (4 seasons, 5 episodes): **Season 9: "Paternity" **Season 10: "Swing" • "Wildlife" **Season 11: "Turmoil" **Season 12: "Pop" Category:SVU Characters Category:Males Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Children